Bring Him Home
by Mazelynne2468
Summary: Simon and Theodore set out to find their missing brother, but with only the clues that are told in dreams. They go through many sticky situations, but can they pull through and save Alvin in the end? Story's better than summary, hopefully by a lot
1. Dreaming Through His Eyes

**Bring Him Home**

**By Mazelynne**

**OCs created by Mazelynne **

**Characters created by Ross Bagdasarian**

**An Alvin and The Chipmunks fancic**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreaming Through His Eyes**

_I sprinted toward the tattered building, my calves protested with every time my feet came on and off the cemented ground. I twisted my head around to look one last time, alas, he was drawing nearer. I can feel my mouth go dry and my heart went thumping at an astonishing speed. I tore through the door and slammed it closed with all the force my small arms could muster. _

_I hated it in there. Every look, every sound, every smell, every taste, I can't believe this is what I should be calling 'home.' _

'_This isn't home.' I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. 'This is __**not**__ my home. My home is somewhere else.'_

_There was a terrible screech coming from the opposite side of the door. When I yell back, I knew I sounded terrified. "Leave me alone!"_

_He didn't answer my plea, for the knob turned and my stomach turned itself into a knot. He stood there, gruesome and horrible as ever, boring holes into my head with his bloodshot eyes. _

"_Why were you over there at the station?" He demanded, taking a swift stride towards me and I recoiled. "Where's a train going to take you?"_

"_Home." I answered. "My real home. Where I belong."_

"_You belong nowhere." He said fiercely. "You belong on the streets. You're fortunate enough that I decided to take you in."_

"_No, I belong with my family!" I argued and my voice wavered, tears pricked at my eyes. _

"_What family?" He eyed me. "You said you've lived outside all alone for you're whole life."_

_I always got confused with all the lies I've told him. What have I told the truth about? What have I made up? What really happened? I'm not even sure what I say is true or false anymore._

"_Erm…" I squirm as he stares down at me, waiting for an answer. I came up with a response. "I just don't want to be around you. You're not what I'd like to call family."_

_That had really set him off. _

"_Well!" He yelled in a shocking volume. "I needn't keep you here much longer! If you don't respect all I've done for you then you than you can just get out of my house!"_

_I stared at him for a few seconds. Was he really letting me walk away just like that? At all my attempts to get away, he just lets me go now?_

_He must've thought that I doubted his words because he picked me up by the neck of my shirt and lifted me up in the air. "I said to __**get out!**__" He shook me as I dangled a few feet from the ground. I started to choke and he glared at me through slits. _

_Opening the door, he threw me forward, and I dropped onto my hands and knees. From behind me I heard the door shut. I tried to get up but my attempts were futile, my legs were still shaking with fear. I sat on the curb and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I sob erupted from my throat and tears made its way down my cheeks._

"_I'll make it back home." I told myself quietly. "No matter how hard the journey."_

"Simon!"

I bolted upward into sitting position, startled by the sudden high pitched voice that interrupted my nightmare.

"Simon!" My brother, Theodore, exclaimed. "Are you all right?" He was sitting beside me on my blue patterned bed; he looked at me with big green eyes.

"Of course I am." I assured him. "Why wouldn't I be?" I grabbed my glasses from the night stand over to my right.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream again."

I put my glasses on and I looked down at my palms. Yes, Theodore knew me all too well. I wasn't too sure what to say to that. "Well…"

"You did didn't you?" He turned worried and interested all in one moment. "Tell me all about it." He ordered.

I explained to him all that I've seen, every color, every sound, every feeling.

"You remember about the whole… Alvin thing right?" I said to him, being careful with my words as to not upset him.

"Yes." Theodore shifted uncomfortably. "How could I possibly forget?"

"I've come to an unsure conclusion, that maybe, in my dreams…" I stopped, thing of ways to explain.

"Yeah…" Theodore pressed. "Go on."

"Maybe I'm dreaming… well… what Alvin's seeing." I looked back down at my hands.

Theodore nodded, but his face seemed to be in a puzzled form. "Like… a telepathy thing?"

"Sort of." I thought hard. "I'm not sure if triplets can really do that. Or maybe it's just a regular dream."

"I think not." Theodore said with a frown. "You've been having this kind of dream since Alvin left, and you say that you've looked down at yourself so many times that you can definitely tell that your arms and legs are just a little shorter than your own."

"Well, if we know that I'm really dreaming through Alvin's eyes," I said, "How do we know if that's what's happening to him? Or maybe it's just my imagination?"

"We don't know." He said seriously. "But it could be a good way to seek where he is."

"But I've never seen the place before. I didn't know the location."

"Does it matter all that much? As long as you know the details, like what it looks like." Theodore smiled a hopeful smile, one I haven't seen since the day before Alvin left. "This may be our chance to finally get him back!"

"It may be!" I grinned. It felt good to feel happy again.

"What a wonderful advantage we have here." Theodore breathed. "Being triplets gives us incredible abilities."

"I agree."

The smile suddenly washed off Theodore's face. "Poor Alvin." Tears came to his innocent eyes. "All that has really happened to him?"

That made me realize, that all the dreams I had woke up from in fright, sadness, grief… that was what Alvin had been through.

I swallowed, trying to drain those thoughts away. I put a hand on Theodore's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Instead of answering his question, I said, "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"You promise?" Theodore asked in unusually quiet voice. He looked at me directly in the eyes and I can just feel my heart melt.

"I promise." I whispered. "Once we find out exactly where he is, we'll set off to find him."

Theodore nodded again and grasped my hand. "I hope that's soon."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence. Tears returned to Theodore's eyes as he suddenly doubted. "Do you really think we'll find him?"

"Of course."

"We'll bring him back home… right?"

"We'll bring him home." I remembered what Alvin had said during my dream. "No matter how hard the journey."

**I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, and I pray that you'll stick with me through the whole story. This may be a long, dreary, sad, scary story, but please try to keep reading! I love when people comment on my writing. Though I've never written for a website, I have written for contests and such and have been judged and commented about. I need comments, or reviews for that matter. **

**Thank you so much for reading this. Any questions about the story, just ask. **

**You'll eventually find out why Alvin left in the first place, and how long ago. Theodore may come in and out of character, depending on the situation.**

**Thank you**


	2. Grateful

**Bring Him Home**

**By Mazelynne**

**OCs created by Mazelynne **

**Characters created by Ross Bagdasarian**

**Chapter 2**

**Grateful**

_I trudged along, the ends of my oversized sweatshirt dragging in the dirt of the sidewalk. Little flakes of snow fell from the sky and I rubbed my hands together in order to gain warmth._

_I've passed plenty of people on my walk, but none of them seemed to notice me. Except for one small boy who pointed to me and said, "Hey momma!" He had tugged at his mother's dress with the hand that wasn't pointing, "Isn't that one of the chipmunks?" The woman, who was far too busy talking to a man beside her, waved her son off and continued talking and walked away. The boy waved to me as he passed by me though, a look of disappointment on his face. I had waved back of course, but I couldn't help the sorrowful frown that developed on my lips. That could've been my only chance to getting home. _

_I had tried to go to the train station again, but the guilt overwhelmed me as soon as I got fifty feet from the station. The last time I had tried to get to the train station, I got closer than that, twenty feet to be exact, and then __**he**__ saw me, so I took off running to the house. But seeing a train had flooded memories into my brain that I really didn't want to think about. Memories of the day I left home. __**Why**__ I left home._

_I shuddered, not all from the cold either. Another woman passed me, looking me over with pity, but didn't stop to talk. _

_I wondered if it was even possible for me to walk the whole way home. I could always call home, but there are no pay phones in this town, and I have no money anyway. _

"_Hello." I heard a chuckle behind me. The voice had startled me and I spun on my heal, a surprised look on my face. "What are you doin' at this time of night alone kid?"_

_The owner of the voice was a child himself, only a few years older than me it seemed. He had dark hair with matching eyes. He was big, but not overweight. "Just… ah… heading home." I told him._

"_Need an escort?" He asked with a mysterious grin plastered on his face. I was deciding on whether this was a good kid to talk to or not. Was he really asking if he could help me? Or is he just 'joking'?_

"_Erm… I think I'll be alright on my own." I said while nodding. "My home is close by, I can handle it."_

"_I was being sarcastic peewee." I didn't know what to say to that. I just remained silent until he went on. "Let's get down to business. Got any money?"_

_This was a bad kid. A very __**bad**__ kid, I could tell now. I swallowed and shook my head no. _

"_Liar." The kid sneered. "Everybody carries at least a coin of money at hand when out of their house. Only a fool would have none."_

"_Then I am a fool." I snapped, glaring at him. "And so are you, for stealing."_

_Fire blazed in his eyes, he was angry with me. I could make anyone angry if I wanted to. _

"_Allow me to rephrase that," I smirked, and added, "in terms you can understand."_

_My brother used to say that to me, when he used big words and I would just stare at him with confusion. He'd roll his eyes and say just that. _

_I knew this kid understood what I said; I just wanted to make him feel as angry as possible. "You… did… bad." I said slowly. "Understand that?"_

_Before I knew it, his fist plunged to my stomach and I doubled over._

I awoke with a pain-filled cry. My vision was blurry again and I could see a green figure moving towards me.

"Oh, Theodore." I moaned and reached my hand out to retrieve my glasses. "Alvin's in a whole lot of trouble."

"What?" Theodore squeaked with panic. "What happened?"

"A large kid was confronting him, or _is_ confronting him. I don't know when this dream took place."

"Why?" Theodore questioned, leaning toward me in worry. "What happened?"

"There was a kid, about a foot or two taller than me -or Alvin- and he was threatening to take Alvin's money, but he refused." I continued. "Then Alvin provoked him and I think the kid's hurting him for it!"

"Hurting him?" Theodore's eyes grew wide and watered up. "We've got to do something!"

I looked at the clock. 2:56… I wonder if I woke up Dave.

"Like what?" I asked. Theodore was puzzled, he shook his head.

"I don't know." He said sadly.

"Me either." There was a long, dreadful pause. Theodore spoke up.

"Should we tell Dave?"

"About what?"

"Your dreams." He answered in a low whisper.

"No." I told him. He stared at me, astounded. "If we tell Dave, he'll set out to find Alvin all by himself. He won't take us with him, saying he doesn't want to put us in danger, and he'll never get anywhere… not without us. Me being able to know where Alvin is… is our only clue."

"How will we ever get him back then?" Theodore said.

"We'll have to sneak away."

"You pick _now_ to act like Alvin?" Theodore rolled his eyes. "Won't that cause more trouble? Dave would be so worried he'd faint."

"We'll leave a note." I said plainly. "Do you want to save Alvin or not?"

"Of course I do!" Theodore defended. "I'm just trying not to make matters worse! Use your head Simon!" Theodore glared at the bed sheets for a while, and then looked up. "Wow! I never thought I'd ever have to say _that_!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for not thinking straight. I got a little ahead of myself."

He took my hand. "That's alright Simon. We _could_ sneak out, but we'll have to plan for it first… maybe we could go… tomorrow night?"

Was Theodore really offering that up? My sweet, innocent brother was going to sneak out of the house with me? "We'll have to prepare." I said. "We'll discuss this in the morning. Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Okay!" Theodore let go of my hand and went to his own bed. "Goodnight Simon!"

"Goodnight Theodore." I sighed and turned off the light, forgetting to take off my glasses.

"Sweet dreams." Theodore called softly.

I hated that. I hated how Alvin wasn't here to fill in that third 'Good Night.,' and his 'Don't let the bed bugs bite!' It made me feel such a sad feeling inside, not hearing it.

_I sprinted down the graveled road, out of the world of only buildings. I went off the path, and onto the green grass and white snow. I got a far distance from the road and sat up against a tree. The sky was a dull shade of blue; I knew it must be early morning. _

_It felt good to be off the streets again. The last time I've seen a tree? Oh, I don't know. I've never been so happy to be leaning on one, never thought I'd ever be so happy to see __**a**__**tree**__._

_I decided that I'm going to be more grateful when I get back home. If I get things, I will be happy with them, and I will __**never**__ beg for more. _

_I gritted my teeth and let out a pain filled hiss. My head still throbbed from my head making contact on the ground. That awful kid, right after he punched me in the stomach, he pushed me over… head first. His cackling laugh still played in my mind. "That's what you deserve… for saying those rude things. Hadn't your mother taught you manners?" But he was off before I could insult him any further from before the blow. I had wanted to run up to him and push him down, but what's the use? I'll never see him again. __**That**__ I am grateful for._

_I haven't gotten much sleep. Honestly, I was exhausted._

_I was in woods, deep woods, there could be animals. But I did come from the woods, the forest, when my brothers and I were very young. Why couldn't I trust this kind of area now? Maybe it's because I'm without my brothers? Plus, this isn't the same forest; I'm too far from home. _

_I wanted to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. I found myself falling asleep in sitting position before I could even shift to a comfortable state. _


End file.
